User talk:Pinkolol16
Pinkolol, I'm scripting a future movie animated with Mine-imator that will be released around Q2 2014. As I feel I need to let others know and to spoil a TON of juicy stuff, feel free to add that. The title is Minecraft: Chaos Theory. Should you allow me to create a page on it, that will be fine. LucasFan (talk) 23:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Skype: arcanemagnus So you want to argue? Add me on skype. My skype's arcanemagnus and I WILL prove you that I'm an official member of YTR. LucasFan (talk) for Pinkilol16 yeah and i am harding make a video so see my channel ok i give your the link http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuQ0cELu-o9cUpZteMtJszA So I've become The Lilith, have I? *meaning: someone who's very existence is kept secret by other people and keeps them away from the public. By the way, SM3 blocked me and removed me on skype and insulted me that I was not real YTR. LucasFan (talk) 01:12, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 03:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi, im still confused, so am I in the YTR or not... oh and if u can, get starman3 to read my talk page please. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:44, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I have a question... Why does starman3's (awsome) videos look different than the game supermario64? Ok, Thanx for telling me! :) P.S. I just made a new blog, will u check it out plz? Its called Super Mario 64 Codes!! (Good for making bloopers like smg4 and starman3) lol, such a long name!! ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry, forgot 2 put signature ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:38, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry i dont undrstand wat u said... oh and i added TONS of new codes on my blog :D ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:53, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ok i get it now, thanx, sorry im only 11, also im editing my blog every short while, so yah, and if u can get starman3 to check out my page id really appreciate that, thanx! :) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:22, November 3, 2013 (UTC) im SO sorry im bothering u so much, but 2 things: 1.) can i get ur color code 2.) would u mind telling ppl about my blog? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I feel bad right now, i post many comments D: i just wanna know, what time are u usually on to the time yur off of wikia so i can post comments (if i need to) during that timeline, again im really sorry oh, and u know my gmail, right? if not its on my proile, anyway, could u email me on how to configure the signature thingy... ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 02:14, November 3, 2013 (UTC) D: EMERGENCY: My Project64 doesn't work, here's what is says: CN64System::EmulationStarting: Exeption caught File:.\N64 System\N64 Class.cpp Line: 255 uhh... any ideas, PLZ report back as soon as possible, idk whats going on here ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 15:55, November 3, 2013 (UTC) never mind i got it working again, well... kinda, all my cheats and colors, and were deleted :/ ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:12, November 3, 2013 (UTC) do u make bloopers? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Pinkolol16, if you really do like pink, your gonna LOVE this world modifier code: 8133B424 1919 (tell me if it doesn't work cuz it works for me) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:45, November 3, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i guess that was pretty obvious. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:00, November 3, 2013 (UTC) by the way whos LucasFan... seems like u and him are having a fight? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:10, November 3, 2013 (UTC) guess what! I suscribed 2 u on youtube :D (with my gmail account, not youtube account cuz i dont have one) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 23:05, November 3, 2013 (UTC) so do u know smg4 in person? (idk i just got bored, im supposed to be doing my science hw) Re: Message No problem. The VSTF reverted the rest of them and blocked the user :). — Jr Mime (talk) 21:48, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Play as Yoshi, WITHOUT the screwed up leg!!: 8134B89C 8019 8134B89E 4E28 8134B8C4 8015 8134B8C6 0B74 (your welcome :D) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 15:40, November 6, 2013 (UTC) oh, well it is a pretty cool code isnt it, right now im in school, lol, so i bet your home right now, arent you? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:47, November 6, 2013 (UTC) can u detete that 4tb17ydj and this message, thats my password, i must've accidentally put when i looged on D: ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 21:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) and also, is there a code u dont know?! its like u know every single sm64 code... ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 13:38, November 7, 2013 (UTC) uh... if u had a new hair style, and at first u thought it was cool, but now u hate it cuz ur peers are laughing at u, wat would u do? but u were the type of person that doesnt feel comfortable saying "Stop It!!" cuz u dont wanna sound mean. and u dont tell ur parents to take away the haIr style cuz their the ones who did it? ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 22:36, November 7, 2013 (UTC) hi, i'd like you to help me build my wiki, here's the link: http://the-brenternillians.wikia.com/wiki/ ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 19:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) may i ask you a favor please? wil you help me with my minecraft server, when your out of school, i dont want u 2 get in trouble cuz of me... here's the ip adress: 192.168.43.94 Thanx :) ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 00:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) pinkolol16, im SO happy right now, maybe, tommorow ill be on youtube!! anyway i was wondering if u would teach me how to make bloopers. i have pj64, all i need is a recorder, and... well, whatever it is that u use 4 bloopers :P plz help me with this, it been my dream 2 make funny sm64 bloopers, thanx pink! For the future Issues in YTR have proven 1 page of an important character is going to be missing. DO NOT SPAM ME WITH QUESTIONS OF THIS Because it will get annoying, clog up my gmail, and I'll be pissed. Know that i also hate typing that word, so approach me with caution for questions. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16|''' The Colour Code Master!]] 04:39, November 23, 2013 (UTC) 20:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Right Australlia is a continent? 'Cuz my teacher says Australlia is in a continent. I thought i'd ask u cuz u live there. (its me TRG200, when i log on, it wont load the editor, but it does when im not logged on) (Replying here cause why not) Australia is technically both a continent and a country. It's an island far from everything else and we have a flag and are a country as well. It's unique in that way. I am Pinkolol16[[User talk:Pinkolol16| The Colour Code Master!''']] 20:20, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hi im new here im 11 ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 23:51, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Thanks! :) Also I just wanted to tell you that my birthday was on December 12. I was going to ask you a question then, but I had trouble accesing the Internet. Anyway I won't bother you with the question. It's a bit too crazy. ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 02:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) XD, You GOTTA watch this: (If you haven't already) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=spfldADp8OU ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:15, January 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to add you as a friend on my 3DS, but if you dont want me to, tell me and I'll delete it. Sorry, forgot to tell you my friend code: FC: 1134-8020-0391 Name: TRG200 ThatRandomGuy200 (talk) 01:35, January 17, 2014 (UTC) This... This isn't true... is it?: :( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ts6lsU4iLOY Hey Pink, Zaid here. I created the Mariofan14 page here in the wiki. I need to be added to the YTR Member page here on this wiki. If you could do that, that'd be great. Thanks and ttyl Mariofan1416 (talk) 16:30, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Zaid (Mariofan14) Hey Pink, do you want me to add the Friends content to your page? Let me know. :) YTRMariofan14 (talk) 15:24, March 31, 2014 (UTC)YTRMariofan14 Starman3 said he isn't leader of YTR anymore... So you could ask any admin on this wiki (maybe you are?) to change that on Starman3's page. Just to be correct. ~Velociraptor Hey Pink, Zaid here. Can I be made an admin of the YTR Wiki? YTRMariofan14 (talk) 15:32, April 30, 2014 (UTC)YTRMariofan14